My Story
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku tinggal di Konohagakure, dan aku baru saja berumur 15 tahun. Ini adalah ceritaku, kisahku, perjalanan hidupku yang terus menatapnya dari jauh selama setahun lebih, merasakan penderitaan yang sangat panjang, hingga sekarang aku bisa mendapatkan dirinya./SasuSaku/Mind RnR?


**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Story © Miyoko Kimimori**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, EYD berantakan, Typos bertebaran, rush, abal, gaje, dll.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku, SasuIno, SasuHina, SasuKarin, SasuShion.**

**.**

Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku tinggal di Konohagakure, dan aku baru saja berumur 15 tahun. Ini adalah ceritaku, kisahku, perjalanan hidupku yang terus menatapnya dari jauh selama setahun lebih, merasakan penderitaan yang sangat panjang, hingga sekarang aku bisa mendapatkan dirinya.

Cerita ini berawal dari aku yang saat itu baru saja menginjak kelas X di Konoha International Senior High School. Setelah acara MOPDB berakhir dan semua beban yang harus aku lalui untuk memasuki sekolah elit itu selesai, untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dia, saat itu jelas saja aku tidak menghirauan keberadaan pemuda tersebut. Aku masih menganggapnya sebagai teman—maksudku calon teman biasa yang akan menemani keseharianku di kelas.

Beberapa hari semenjak aku menempati kelas itu, aku memang mendapatkan beberapa teman baru. Aku senang, aku bergaul layaknya beberapa murid sebayaku. Saat itu, aku masih saja belum menghiraukan keberadaannya atau lebih tepatnya belum merasakan perasaan aneh yang membuatku tunduk olehnya. Meski dengan kedua mataku sendiri, aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik berhiaskan surai pirangnya, yang menurut informasi bahwa gadis tersebut adalah seorang model majalah. Aku sempat tersentak kaget, bukan karena aku cemburu, namun karena aku menyadari bahwa pemuda itu adalah kekasih dari seorang model, padahal menurutku penampilan pemuda itu biasa saja, dan tidak menarik perhatianku—maksudku belum menarik perhatianku.

Hari ke lima, aku tetap menjalani kehidupanku sebagai siswi biasa di sekolah. Bercengkrama, mengerjakan tugas, membaca buku, sampai berjalan-jalan sekitar sekolah dengan teman baruku. Melihat pemuda itu selalu bermesraan di depanku ketika di kantin, bukanlah hal yang menyakitkan, atau mungkin belum menjadi hal yang menyakitkan. Aku merasa bahwa itu adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, dan lagi pula saat itu aku masih belum mengenalnya.

"Hey, kau lihat mereka, Sakura?" tanya Tenten—salah satu teman baruku—yang tengah duduk manis di samping kiriku.

"Hn," aku mengangguk pelan, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mereka cocok ya?" sambung temanku yang lain, Temari.

"Uchiha Sasuke itu tampan sekali, benarkan?" ucap Matsuri yang ikut andil dalam pembicaraan.

"Uchiha ... Sa—su—ke?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

TENG TONG!

Tiba-tiba saja bel sekolah berbunyi sangat nyaring. Menandakan waktu istirahat telah berakhir. Tentu saja itu membuat seluruh murid termasuk aku dan pemuda itu harus kembali ke kelas.

Kau tahu? Saat di kantin tadi, itu adalah kali pertamanya aku mengenal atau lebih tepatnya mengetahui nama pemuda tersebut. Ada sedikit perasaan senang yang membuncah saat aku menyebutkan nama itu beberapa kali di dalam hati. Aku ingat persis perkataan Shion tadi, dan aku tak akan melupakannya.

**=0=0=0=**

Hari demi hari berganti, aku mulai memperhatikan Sasuke dari jauh, dan entah mengapa, ada sedikit rasa cemburu saat aku kembali menatap Sasuke berdekatan dengan kekasihnya, Ino. Bukan hanya itu, aku sering mendapat ejekan dari teman-temanku, mereka bilang bahwa aku mulai menyukai Sasuke, namun selalu saja aku menyatakan **TIDAK** atas pernyataan mereka.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, dari gosip yang aku dengar, Sasuke telah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ino. Dari sana aku merasa sangat amat senang, dan dari raut wajahku pun teman-temanku sudah menduga akan apa yang aku rasakan. Seperti biasa, mereka mulai mengejekku lagi.

Belum tuntas rasa senangku karenanya, aku sudah mendapatkan kabar buruk yang seakan meruntuhkan segalanya. Sasuke kini bepacaran dengan Hinata, gadis lugu yang berasal dari kelas X-9. Aku benar-benar merasa _drop_ saat itu juga. Secepat itukan dia mendapatkan pengganti?

"Jangan murung begitu, Sakura," ucap Temari setelah melihat ekspresiku yang berubah total.

"Aku tidak murung," elakku.

"Kau jangan berbohong, bukankah kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Tenten sembari duduk di sampingku.

"TIDAK!" lagi-lagi aku mengelak.

"Yah, setidaknya aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang," ucap Matsuri sembari megelus puncak kepalaku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam di pojok kelas sembari memeluk kedua kakiku. Untunglah hari ini bebas, semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya, termasuk Sasuke yang tengah sibuk berduaan dengan Hinata di depan kelas.

Sejak saat itu, semuanya berubah. Perlahan aku mulai mengakui bahwa aku memang menyukainya dari pertama bertemu, dan seiring dengan itu, kini aku selalu bahkan sering melihat Sasuke bermesraan bersama Hinata. Aku melihatnya berduaan, berpegangan tangan, dan bercanda layaknya sepasang kekasih. Memang itu terasa sakit, namun aku mencoba untuk menepisnya dan selalu mencoba tegar jika aku berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

**=0=0=0=**

Beberapa bulan berlalu sudah, aku mulai akrab—atau lebih tepatnya sudah lumayan akrab dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya, bagi dia tiada hari tanpa menggangguku selama di kelas. Setiap pagi dia selalu menyapaku, siang hari dia selalu bercanda denganku, ya walaupun saat pulang sekolah aku dan dia tidak pulang bersama, namun setidaknya menatap wajahnya hari ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tak terasa, dari awal sejak aku tak mengenalnya, kini aku bisa berdekatan dengannya hampir setiap hari. Dan tak terasa pula, ternyata Sasuke telah mempunyai kekasih baru.

Uzumaki Karin.

Ya, itu nama kekasihnya. Aku yang pada saat itu selalu melihat akun jejaring sosial miliknya, aku yakin bahwa Karin bukanlah seorang warga Konoha, dia berasal dari Suna. Sebuah kota yang lumayan jauh dari Konoha.

Suatu hari, tanpa sengaja aku melihat foto Sasuke tengah berdampingan dengan Karin, beberapa pose mesra sangat terlihat jelas dalam sejumlah foto yang ia _upload_, tak pelu ditanyakan lagi seberapa _shock_-nya aku saat melihatnya.

'Dia berfoto dengan Karin? Tapi, bukankah Suna itu jauh dari Konoha? Atau jangan-jangan, Sasuke rela pergi ke Suna hanya untuk menemui Karin?' gumamku dalam hati sembari menatap layar _leppie_-ku.

Karena rasa kecemburuan yang semakin membuncah, akhirnya dengan cepat aku menutup layar tersebut dan lekas berbaring di tempat tidur. Aku terus merutuk di dalam hati, dengan tegas aku meyakinkan bahwa aku tidak akan menyukai Sasuke lebih dari ini.

**=0=0=0=**

Beruntung sekali, kali ini hubungannya dengan Karin bertahan hingga 9 bulan lebih—kalau tidak salah. Aku masih tetap saja berusaha menepis bayang-bayang Sasuke. Memikirkannya sedikit saja sudah membuat hatiku sakit, entah apa dia tahu atau tidak tentang hal ini, namun sepertinya jika dia tahu juga tak akan peduli.

Ternyata sudah 11 bulan lebih aku menjadi warga Konoha Internatonal Senior High School. Beberapa minggu kemarin, aku telah melaksanakan Ujian Akhir Semester, dan sebentar lagi aku akan naik ke kelas XI, tentu saja itu akan membuatku berpisah dengan Sasuke.

Setahuku, dia mengambil jurusan IPA, sedangkan aku jurusan Bahasa. Bagus sekali bukan? Letak kelas IPA dan Bahasa itu benar-benar jauh, itu berarti aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi kecuali jika dia atau aku yang sengaja datang ke kelas masing-masing.

Ketika itu, aku yang tengah termenung sendirian di kelas, mendapat sapaan dari Sasuke dari keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti. Dia tersenyum seperti biasa dan mulai mengajakku bercanda. Ini tidak aneh. Meski aku merasakan sakit karenanya, tapi aku tetap menjaga keakraban kami seperti biasa.

Tidak terasa ya? Ternyata hampir setahun sudah aku mengalami kecemburuan terhadap Sasuke. Hampir setahun pula aku berusaha melupakannya, namun sampai saat ini aku masih tidak bisa, lucu sekali. Aku kira, aku akan terus menyembunyikan perasaan ini, biarkan dia tidak pernah tahu, bahkan untuk waktu yang lama, mungkin dengan begitu cepat atau lambat aku akan bisa melupakan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke, kau tak pernah tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke, kau tak pernah mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang kau tahu hanya aku sebagai sahabatmu.

.

.

.

Bukan aku sebagai ... orang yang menyayangimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha International Senior High School, 29 Agustus 2012**

Sadarkah? Kini aku telah menginjak kelas XI-Bahasa. Sudah hampir 3 bulan aku menempati kelas ini. Jika aku ingat kembali, aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ya, aku tidak pernah lagi mendapat sapaannya, aku tidak pernah lagi bercanda dengannya. Aku bersyukur, karena sepertinya aku mulai bisa melupakan Sasuke, ya sepertinya.

Baiklah, meski aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi aku masih memantaunya dari jejaring sosial. Aku kembali dikejutkan dengan status Sasuke yang kini telah berpacaran dengan Shion, seorang gadis yang baru saja menginjak kelas X. Ok, kali ini aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing tentang hal itu, ya walaupun seakan membuka kembali luka lama seperti setahun lalu.

Lupakan tentang itu, kita beralih pada acara yang beberapa hari lalu dilakukan di sekolah, acara dimana semua siswa dan siswi saling meminta maaf satu sama lain, entah itu pada sesama murid atau antar guru dan murid. Hal ini adalah sebuah kebiasaan yang kami lakukan jika hari nan Fitri telah menjelang. Saat acara saling bermaafan selesai, tiba-tiba saja aku kembali teringat Sasuke.

'Aku ... aku belum meminta maaf padanya. Sasuke ...'

**=0=0=0=**

Dua hari terlewati sejak acara itu selesai, aku masih belum juga bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku hampir putus asa, aku takut jika nanti aku benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Terlepas dari semua itu, kali ini, aku tengah disibukkan dengan tugas Drama yang diberikan Guru Sastra. Setelah bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku dan beberapa temanku masih berdiam diri di kelas, kami tengah mempraktekan gerakan dan juga dialog dalam naskah yang sudah disiapkan. Sampai tiba-tiba saja ...

KRIIITTT!

Pintu kelas terbuka perlahan. Aku mengernyit heran, siapa yang akan masuk ke sini? Lagi pula, bukannya semua orang sudah pulang? Mataku tak lepas menatap ke arah pntu, begitu juga dengan teman-temanku, hingga ...

"Hey," suara baritone langsung terdengar seiring sang pembuka pintu menampakkan sosoknya, membuat mataku membulat sempurna.

"Sa—Sasuke."

"Hey, Sakura. Sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak pulang?" ia berjalan menghampiriku.

"A—ano ..."

"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa sih?" ia mulai melihat-lihat naskan drama yang tergeletak di meja.

"Sa—suke," entah apa yang aku pikirkan, aku lekas menjulurkan sebelah tangan kananku, membuatnya sedikit menatapku heran, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan langsung meraih tanganku.

"Kau punya banyak salah padaku," ucapnya sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Seperti kau tidak punya salah terhadapku saja," jawabku ketus yang diakhiri senyuman dan lekas melepaskan tangannya.

Hening.

Kedua mata kami bertemu. Kami terdiam. Dan entah sejak kapan, aku tidak merasakan lagi kehadiran teman-temanku, kini hanya aku dan Sasuke berdua. Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang snagat mirip dengan setahun lalu, senyum yang mampu membuatku merasa senang, senyum khas seorang ... Sasuke.

Dari waktu ke waktu, aku baru merasakan suasana yang pas untukku menjelaskan semuanya pada Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku mengawali.

"Ya, apa?"

"A—ano ... di kelas IPA rame?"

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak rame, aku pasti takut," ia kembali terkekeh.

"Maksud aku itu, apa disana siswanya banyak?"

"Ummm ... iya, lumayan," jawabnya kemudian.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ada apa lagi, Sakura?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, rasa malu langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, namun dengan cepat aku mengatakan, "Suki da yo," tubuh langsung bergetar hebat, serta degup jantung yang berpacu cepat.

Sasuke menatapku heran, "A—apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Perlahan tanganku terangkat, mataku terus memperhatikan wajahnya yang sudah lama tidak aku lihat. Tanpa sadar, aku mengelus pipinya dengan lembut, membuatnya semakin kebingungan.

"Bukankah suatu hal yang aneh jika ...," aku menggantungkan kalimatku.

"Hn?" sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Jika apa?"

"Aku menyayangimu dari setahun lalu," aku lekas menjauhkan tanganku dari wajahnya dan entah kenapa aku malah tertawa hambar, "Ha! Anehkan ya? Kenapa aku sampai berkata seperti itu ya? Padahal sekarang kau masih mempunyai kekasih."

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura? Aku bingung."

"Tidak usah bertanya pun aku tahu kau pasti mengerti."

"Tidak ... aku hanya ... terkejut," jawabnya disertai raut wajah yang aneh.

"Jangan begitu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja. Melihatmu berganti pasangan beberapa kali bahkan sampai bermesraan di kelas, yah memang cukup menyakitkan, dan menyembunyikan rasa sayang setahun lebih itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah," aku menatapnya sungguh, "Aku lega, akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tidak peduli respon apa yang akan kau berikan, yang terpenting aku sudah—"

DEPP!

Aku tersentak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke hanya terdiam sembari membenamkan kepalanya di leherku.

"Sa—suke? A—apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku juga."

"Eh?"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Sakura."

DEG!

"A—apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanyaku yang dibalas dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat.

"Aku menyayangimu."

Dengan cepat aku segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku, "Kau gila! Kau masih berpacaran dengan Shion!"

"Shion, aku sudah memutuskannya beberapa hari lalu."

"Apa?" aku mengernyit heran, "Kau memutuskannya?"

"Iya, karena aku sudah tahu," ia menghela nafas, "Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku sejak setahun lalu. Aku tahu kau merasakan cemburu selama itu. Aku tahu kau selalu menyembunyikan semua ini dariku. Untuk itu aku datang kesini, aku ingin memastikannya, dan sepertinya semua itu memang benar adanya."

Cairan bening mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Aku masih saja menatapnya heran.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyaku dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Dari sikapmu selama ini terhadapku, dari setiap senyuman palsu yang kau tunjukkan padaku, dari semua gerak-gerikmu saat melihatku bersama kekasihku yang dulu. Kenapa Sakura?"

"A—aku ..."

"Kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau malah menyembunyikannya?"

TES!

Air mataku meluncur dengan cepat, Sasuke yang melihat itu lekas menghapusnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menanggung rasa sakit sendirian," ucapnya dengan lembut, "Sekarang biarkan aku memulihkan semuanya, akan ku kembalikan seperti dulu."

"Sasuke ..."

"Jadilah kekasihku, Sakura."

"A—aku ...," air mataku menyeruak keluar dengan cepat, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa ini lagi, sudah cukup lama bagiku menahan semua ini. Sembari bercucuran air mata, aku kembali mendekap tubuhnya, dan tangisanku pun terdengar, "Hiks—Sasu ... hiks ..."

"Aku tahu," Sasuke membalas dekapanku dan mulai mengusap puncak kepalaku, "Kau boleh menangis selama yang kau mau. Aku disini, bersamamu."

"Hiks—maaf ... maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa."

"Aku .. hiks ... mencintaimu Sasu."

"Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu," ia mengecup lembut keningku, "Terimakasih, dan maaf sudah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini."

Aku mendekapnya semakin erat, tangisanku semakin keras, tak lelah dia terus menenangkanku, mencoba melenyapkan setiap kesakitan yang telah bersarang di hatiku selama setahun lebih.

Tuhan, aku bersyukur. Kini Sasuke tahu, kini dia mengerti, aku mencintainya. Terimakasih karena setelah setahun merasakan sakit, akhirnya aku mendapatkan dia. Aku berjanji akan terus mencintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke, akhirnya kau tahu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kau mengerti.

.

.

.

Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun.

Demi apapun yang ada di alam semesta ini, aku bersumpah bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu.

**FIN**

R

E

V

I

E

W

**I**

**V**


End file.
